Your Oblivion Turns Me On
by Mayniac
Summary: SHILEY/MOE Oneshot! In other words, your so dumb, it's cute. Shiley Moe. Really short compared to my other stuff!


**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**Lol, just a small story… idk. But it's based off of my BFF's Away messages lol. She has interesting away messages, and I love them! They're like… stories…. Anyway, I have lots of things to say, but I really have to go to sleep. EW I have testing tomorrow! Gross. Anyway, I don't even remember what I have to say… so… I guess this is goodbye for now lol.**

**Your Oblivion Turns Me On**

"How are you in honors math, again?" Maddie playfully groaned as she hit her head against her book.

I stopped from insanely laughing and scoffed. "Hey!"

"You're going to get us in trouble!" Nate jokingly hissed as he bent over and did his work.

"Am not! Mrs. Jacobs is too nice!" I announced to our side of the room.

Yes, our side. The fun side, as I call it! Our room was split in two, kind of. Assigned seats… Our side was loud and talkative. The other side was quiet and actually kind of snobby. But some of my friends are on that side… Too bad for them! Hehehe…

"Miley, do your work." John, a very small brained boy that sat beside me, demanded.

We all looked at him and the whole room grew quiet. He was kind of weird, no offense to him… But I kind of felt bad for him. Everyone made fun of him and stuff…

Then, five seconds later, I burst out laughing. My math class made me high, no lie. Slowly, many other people started laughing, too. "Ahhh…" I sighed once our laughing was done. "Good times, guys. Good times…"

Shane laughed. "You laugh at everything."

I bite my lip to try to stop from smiling at his laugh. Turning, I managed to stick my tongue out at him.

--

Shmilay: lol, wait, so u dont like her?

I pursed my lips, waiting for an answer. It was either, Mitchie would get crushed, or I would.

Shayn: Only as a friend

I couldn't retain a sigh of relief. I felt bad for Mitchie, like I was stabbing her in the back, but couldn't she see she had his _brother _to look forward to?

Shmilay: Lol, ouch.. Thats not sumthing im gonna look 4ward 2 telling haha

Shayn: lol, but u guys made it pretty obvious that she liked me

I felt guilt rush through me. I mean, I knew we did… But at the moment, I kind of had a feeling he had small feelings back…

Shmilay: REALLY?! Ohh, now I feel bad. Thanks a lot.

Shayn: Haha, sry. But I like sum1 else. She should move on…

I fumbled with my hands before replying to his text.

Smilay: Well, u dont deserv her neway!! : P

Shayn: Haha

Smilay: Wat, u dont believe me?! WATEVER! U no its tru! Lol, well, night. I g2g

Shayn: Night! C u tomorrow

I huffed and leaned back on my headboard. Tomorrow, Mitchie will ask me what he said. Tomorrow, I have to break her the news. Just say it straight out, Miles. You can do this…

--

"What happened?!" Mitchie excitedly bounded up to me.

She was almost positive Shane liked her. I was almost positive he didn't. But hey, we could both be wrong.

"Well…" I trailed off, rocking on the balls of my feet. I didn't want to do this…

"What'd he say?! Come on, Miley!" She begged.

"I mean, he wasn't going to admit it to your best friend!" I tried.

Her smiled faded. "So… he doesn't like me?"

"He does! He just won't admit it…"

"Why would he _not _admit this crush, but he admitted to liking Taylor, even a little bit?" Mitchie sighed dejectedly, not making my job to make her rejection easier easy.

"Because! Taylor and I aren't as close as you and I! And he told me that when I barely even knew her…" I bit my lip when Mitchie crossed her arms sadly.

"Whatever."

I exhaled. "Mitch, he doesn't deserve you, anyway."

She let out a dry laugh as we walked down the crowded hallways and I added, "I told him that!"

Her eyes widened at me. "Tell me you didn't."

I smugly smiled. "I did!"

"WHY?!"

I was taken aback by her expression. Shouldn't she be happy she has such a good friend? I mean, seriously, hellooo? No, just kidding. Hahaha. "Because it's… true…?"

She made a weird wailing noise and I gave her a funny look. "I thought that would be a good thing!"

"Well, it's not!"

"Why?!"

"I don't know! It just isn't!" She complained, pouting.

I giggled, but made her a motion when we spotted Shane's group. From force of habit, we both started talking and laughing harder. Suddenly, our eyes met and we seemed to exchange messages. 'She knows.'

--

"I don't get it…" I blinked as Maddie tried to explain me the math problem.

"Shocking!" She fakely gasped.

"Hey!" I laughed.

After a minute of Maddie looking over her math work, her face scrunched up. "Wait, this doesn't make sense. I don't get it either… Taylor?!"

I giggled again as Taylor, one of the smartest girls in our class, turned to us. Oh, not to mention almost every guy in the school liked her, including Shane. Blond hair, pretty, smart, athletic. I didn't think she was _that _funny, but yeah, she wasn't dead or anything. She pretty much summed up to be perfect.

I became good friends with her and her friends this year, and we always kid about her and Shane, and her being perfect. OH! And she is sitting by Shane, now, too! Hah, coincidence…?

"What did you get for number five?" Maddie questioned.

"Um, 46." Taylor answered, glancing down. Tay was also kind of quiet… Which made her and I almost _complete _opposites.

"What?!" I exclaimed, making everyone turn and laugh at me. Well, ex_cuse_ me! But my ears were only attracted to Shane's laugh.

"Wh- how- why- wh- huh?!" I stammered. "How'd you get negative two?!"

Maddie shrugged. "…I don't know…"

--

After school, I signed on to AIM and saw Alex, one of my other best friends, on.

Shmilayy: ALEX!!!

ALexx: Hey

Shmilayy: O0o0o, someone seems quiet today!

ALexx: Who?

I snorted.

Shmilayy: Right… Nevermind… anyway, how's the sandwich shop?

ALexx: Ok. Malibu's nicer

Alex moved here for three years, then moved back… Her family missed the sandwich shop too much… Haha.

Shmilayy: I miss u! Neway, I have news!

ALexx: Wat?

Shmilayy: Well, I'm gonna sound like a… bad person, so dont tell NE1!

ALexx: Ok

Shmilayy: I love Shane

I held my breath and waited for her reply…

ALexx: you do ? 4 reall ?

Shmilayy: yeahhh…

ALexx: why ?

Shmilayy: psh are you serious ? have you SEEN his smile ?

ALexx: you should tell him, he loves you too .

My eyes widened, but even though Alex lived far from us and couldn't possibly know, since she hasn't kept in touch with him, I felt a small pinch of hope… Wow, that sounded… Odd…

Shmilayy: he does ? how do you know ?

Then, the unimaginable happened. Alex's usual screen name changed and my jaw dropped once I read the next sentence.

SHANE: because i know your friends password .

I was shocked and hadn't moved for… I don't know, minutes?

SHANE: Miley?

SHANE: Um… this is getting kind of awkwrd…

SHANE: Ur stupidnes is so cute

Shmilayy: I new u were 2 emotionlss 2 b Alx

I smiled. What was going on?

SHANE: : ) look! It's my smile!

I blushed. Stupid Shane. With his adorable smile.

Shmilayy: Hey, don't make fun! Lol

SHANE: So… now wat

I squirmed in my seat before replying.

Shmilayy: Did u read my away message?

When Shane didn't reply for a while, I knew his eyes were skimming over my little, yet meaningful words.

_I love him_

_He loves me_

_She loves him_

_She's my best friend_

_I can't have him_

I let out a sob and saw the bottom of the window say _SHANE is typing…_

SHANE: dont do this..

I quickly wiped my tears and began to type, when my typing was interrupted. _Do wat? B loyal 2 my-_

"Miley…" Mitchie softly whispered, putting her hand on mine.

"Mitchie!" I exclaimed, wiping my tears, again.

She stared at me intently. "Were you… crying…?"

I bit my lip. "Hah, no!"

Mitchie had never seen me cry. "Miles, if you love him… I understand." She said, glancing at the screen.

"Wh- how- when'd you get here?"

She softly smiled. "Well, I got a text! From… Shane."

My jaw dropped, but I snapped it back to place before saying, "Look, Mitchie, I never wanted to-"

"Miley. I don't love him. It was just a long crush… I mean, have you seen his smile?" She smirked, quoting my own words.

I blushed and she continued, "I'm not going to be the person that turned my best friend into an old cat lady. Shane belongs with you."

I let out a small laugh. "You're a great friend, you know, Mitch?"

She grinned and shook her head. "No, you are. You backed up from Shane, once I said I liked him. Now change that away message and sweet talk Shane as I go talk to his brother."

I laughed loudly. "How'd you find out?"

Mitchie giggled and shrugged. "Shane."

I stood. "I need to go to the bathroom from all this happy stuff."

She laughed and I walked off into the bathroom. Once I finished and went back out, Mitchie was gone. I curiously walked over to my computer and gasped when I saw what she typed to Shane.

Shmilayy: Miley loves u and wants to bang u

SHANE: LOL WHAT?!

I stumbled to my chair, uncaringly knocking over many things on my desk.

Shmilayy: I

Backspace.

Shmilayy: THAT WAS MITCHIE, I SWEAR

SHANE: Hahahahahahaha suuuuure

I slowly smiled and rolled my eyes, changing my away.

_Friends help friends with boys_

_Best friends go up to the boy and say, "___ loves you and wants to bang you!" To his face_

--

Shane and I walked into school the next day, his arm around me. "You know, I'm happy Mitchie liked you."

He chuckled. "Yeah, so am I." He responded as people stared in awe when we walked by, our faces glowing.

"Look, it's Mitchie!" I giggled, pointing at Mitchie, talking to Taylor, Maddie, Lilly, Alex, and many of my other friends.

"And there's Nate." Shane stated, an evil gleam in his eyes.

I grinned. "You're evil. One of the many things I like about you."

He winked and we split, both heading to the two we had pointed out. Once I walked up to the group, they blasted me with excited questions, but I ignored them.

"Hey, Mitch!" Before she could reply, I took her by the shoulders. "Did you talk to Nate?"

She blushed. "No…"

Immediately, I dragged her by one shoulder, to the bushy-haired boy, sticking her in his face once he turned around, both of their faces turning red, and Shane's group laughing their butt off, along with mine.

"Here's your new girlfriend!! Pick her up at seven tonight, _or else_."

Everyone laughed harder and Shane smirked, walking by me and kissing my cheek. "Demanding. I like it."


End file.
